paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spitz
Spitz is a first gen pup She belongs to SarahtheFBIpup also known as Levatheshapeshifter on deviant art. Info Spitz is a loyal German Shepherd pup that is a Animal researcher pup. She is very adventurous and a bit hyper at times. She always has the energy to get up and run. She is very spunky and is never a sore loser. She has high levels of Optimism and is constantly on the look out for good things to come. She will sometimes push her friends to be better than they are, but never goes too far. She loves her job and everything about it. When there is real trouble about she gets down to business and is very protective of her friends and family. She and her brother Stick are enemies, but in a friendly way. They have prank wars and tease each other, but not to the point of hurting each other's feelings. She has often been told that she is very cute because of little habits of hers. When happy, she rolls over and exposes her belly and wiggles. When sad, she does 'the dog face'. And when angry she emits a short sharp bark. She is a tomboy, and prefers to hang out with boys and tries to be a 'big dog'. Truth be told she's too cute too ever be thought of as a big tough dog though. She is very small for her age, but she is not a runt. She is very friendly with everyone she meets, and is a little helpless if anyone bullies her. She is a non-stop talker and would talk for hours if she could Appearance Spitz is a caramel color with a dark brown snout, neck, and chest. She has a softer brown spot over her left eye. Her ears, tail tip,half of her back left leg, and half of her front right leg are also a softer brown. Her eyes are a robin egg blue color. Her collar is a very pretty Blue-purple color. The inside of her tag is dark razberry with her crest being a paw print with a magnifying glass over it. Uniform Her uniform is a grey color. She wears a silver headband. tools Magnifying glass Map A device that records information about animals. vehicle Spitz's vehicle is a black and green jeep. it has three buttons. The red one turns the wheels into treads, the yellow one turns on the head lamp, and the blue one turns it back to normal. Voice actors Young Spitz: Teen/Adult Spitz: Family Kalia: mother William: father Sticks: brother friends Chase: BFF Marshall: BFF Zuma: BFF Skye: BFF Trivia * She has a crush on Surge(pip) * She really looks up to the other pups in the paw patrol. * She loves asking questions. * she is very naiive and gullible, and will believe almost anything she is told. Fears She has aquaphobia like Rocky and she is also afraid of bats. likes Talking Running Playing tag Playing tug-of-war Laughing Hanging out with friends Steak (she goes ga-ga for Steak) Being petted Fantasy/adventure books Disney Movies dislikes Swimming bathing some bugs Bullies Sticks (kinda sorta, she loves him at heart) Bats swear words Stories she appears in Pups and the snowy accident Spitz's origins Gallery Baby Spitz 1.png|baby Spitz Spitz by Lunarlex.png|An AT with Lunarlex It looks sooo cute! Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:Pups Category:Female Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Present gen Category:Purebred Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepard Category:Females Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content